My once upon a time
by JoeJonas720
Summary: Life was about to take me on a road trip and I didn't know if I wanted to take after all. One day the weirdest thing happened, they came. we battled screaming girls, found out that Joe does really have a heart and that we are both klutzes!
1. RV

"I wish I could get tickets to one of there concerts, but the closest I'm going to get is cd! So I'll just dream!" I said. Haley and I where walking home from a random trip to the park. " o great anther one!"

"Another one what?" haley asked

" broken down car!"

" Rachel, that is a RV" Haley said to me like I was a three year old. Not mean but just playing around.

"I know I don't think when your 12 you don't memorize the toe truck number. I'll go see if they kneed any help." I walked over to the car and remembered the one I saw on TV of the Jonas' RV. This one looked exactly the same. I thought then my hopes went down and I just knocked on the door.

The door swung open to a 19 year old man standing in the door way soon pushed to be what seemed his older brother then fallowed by anther brother younger. I couldn't make out if I knew them or if they where just random boys... or the Jonas Brothers.

"You knocked?" the 19 year old boy said finally walking out of the smoke.

" do you want me...me-" I couldn't finish my sentence. The boy who stepped out of the RV was identical to all the poster that embroidered the wall. The same face the same brown eyes. The same dark hair. "Are... you... Joe Jonas?"

"Yeah. Why?" the boy said

"I never new I would get to meet you guys" Haley said not as excitedly as I did but she did sound pretty dang exited.

Then I fell I couldn't tell what happened. I just knew that I had met the coolest guy on the face of the earth.

Joe stud there trying to see what was wrong with me. Haley told him to stop trying and that she knew what was wrong with me. He stud up believing her. She said something everyone knew she would say. Except Joe. She said "Everything!!!!"

"Thanks Haley the only person I don't want to know that I have problems you go and tell him I have problems right away!!! can't I even tell him that my self!" Gosh I mean I don't people especially Joe Jonas! You know how the guy you admire to know that your allergic to laves... maybe I went to far. Haley kept on talking about all the dump stuff that I had done.

"Yeah once she broke her finger from the swing braking!" Joe turned to me

"Wow it sounds like you don't have the best of luck! I mean your nick name could be like Jonas brother or Joe Jonas jr!" he said starting to laugh at me a little.

"Well... those are my nick names!" I hid my face "hear use my cell phone and call the toe truck before a mob of boy from my school come hear and kill you or a mob of girls who arnt trying to kill you but they do! And I don't want you to die!" I said handing the cell phone to Kevin who flipped it.

"Hey Joe! You're her wall paper on her phone!!" Kevin said. Nick and Joe came over to see if he was telling the truth or a lie. "Wow you must be a true Jonas fan!"

"Wait till you see her room! She has fifteen posters and 114 pictures 44 of which are Joe" I glared at Haley. Great know every one knows I'm a Jonas freak! Even Joe himself knows I'm a Jonas freak! I'm like Macy from the show Jonas!!! I even feel like Macy from Jonas! I hid my face under my hood,

"Well at lest she is not obsessed with some one like Britney Spears or some one like that! We are pretty good people!" Nick said standing behind me pulling my hood down. Wow we are already becoming good friends and we have only known each other for twenty minutes or so, that or Nick is just is the sweet heart he looks like in all the posters that decorate my room walls.

"Oh no." Kevin said looking be hind me "girls and lots of them!" there was a crowd the size of a amphitheater running towards the five of us.

"Come on! You can run in to my house!" I said

"Where is it?"Nick said starting to get a little exited,

"We are on the lawn of the front yard." haley said helping Kevin from off the ground.

The chants of the crowd grew louder and louder as they grew nearer and nearer. All the girls where screaming so many different things it seemed to be a mish-mosh of the words I ,love, your, hot, will, you, marry, me, Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Jonas.


	2. One devoted fan

We all got to the safety of the house in the nick of time. All of a sudden I herd Nick make a small gasping sound and the rest of us staring at him. His eyes where staring at my hand. Kevin and Joe looked too and there eyes widened.

"What?" I asked lifting my hand. "Its like you have never seen an injured person! What is so different about a broken finger?" I said turning my finger a little and watching the small sparkle of the aluminum under the surgical tape that held the split in place.

"What the heck happened? Are you okay?" Kevin said also looking at the split.

"Well...," the door almost came down as the girls screamed for the brothers to play. Then dad happened. He went out and they went bye-bye. I refrained back to the story of my finger. "It was Wednesday about a week ago and I was on the play groung at school. I looked ant the last swing available and then thought that nothing will happen it wont brake. Well I got on it." Kevin leaned in closer only to be pulled back and have Joe replace him where he was "and I was in mid swing and it Broke... and I got up and the finger was not strait" Haley laughed. (You wouldn't get it it's an inside joke) I glared at her. They did to getting what she was laughing at. I unwrapped it and held up the broken finger which happened to be the middle one. They all gasped again and Joe and Kevin moved back from me because it looked so deformed.

"That looks gross and painful and gross." Joe said looking back at the finger then coming closer to me and holding my hand and looking at it. "Does this hurt at all?"

"What? No" I was astonished that Joe was not scared to hold my icky finger. "but not all is to bad I am getting the pins out soon."

"Well Rachel your dream is coming true they are staying until there RV gets fixed which will be a few days. And we can get the trundle from the bed out and put it in to Robs room" Mom said walking on. Just then we heard pounding on the stares as Rob raced down to the living room. Nick just about jumped into Kevin's arms.

"I am not sharing a room with a Jonas. Not in two million years! Especially Joe!" they glared at each other about to grrr like dogs and start a fight. But Rob didn't want me yelling at him for crushing the love of my twelve year old life and Joe didn't want to be pounded in to the ground by Rob. Mostly because Joe is smaller than Rob.

"Well I have room in my room for it but it my be a little different for a dude and a girl to be sleeping in the same room."I said throughing the option out. "Only if you guys are not scared of pictures of your self." they looked at me not knowing what I meant.

"What she means is she has a lot of posters like I said earlier. She has 114 pictures of you guys 43 of them beings pictures of Joe." Haley said explaining. I blushed as they nodded of finally knowing what I meant.

"Well just a guess but you like Joe a little?" Nick said trying to hold in a small giggle. Then he and Kevin burst out in laughter.

Joe glared at then put his arm around my and Haley's shoulder. "Well I think that its cool that they like a klutz like me!" I slipped and Haley toppled over and Joe fell on top of my hand causing me to bash in his nose from the metal of my splint.

"OWW!!!" Both Joe and I yelped. Which caused Nick, Kevin, and now Haley to laugh as hard as they possible could. We both got up rubbing what each other had hit. Then still in unison we said "Not Funny!"

"No its not funny... its hilarious!" Kevin said laughing harder than we thought.

"Wow Kevin I never knew that you knew the word hilarious. Did you learn it from Nick?" then Joe and I Joined in the laughing. Kevin didn't get it so he kept on laughing. then he found out what Joe meant and slapped him pretty hard.

"Kevin don't brake Joe's nose we don't kneed two broken people. No affiance Rachel." Nick said braking up the starting fight.

"None taken."

They all started to walk towards the stares like they knew this house like the back of there hands. "Wait where are you going? It is a little rude to start randomly walking in some ones house!" I said running to catch up with them.

"We want to see this awesomus room of yours." Joe said running up the stares "which room is it?"

"Last one" Haley said. I glarred at her.

"Found it." Nick said walking in.

They all where marvoling at the posters that hung EVERY WARE. Every time you turned your head you see a new photo of a Jonas or a least Joe Jonas. They where looking in amazement when Kevin found Shane.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kevin yelped as loud as Joe and I did earlier. "JOE! Don't scare me like that." mistaking the standee for Joe. Joe was not wearing any piece leather like the standee. And the standee was taller than Joe.

"I'm right here not there! I'm not taller than you like the standee is! They made me taller than Kevin! Sweet!" Kevin moved so Joe could get a good look at the standee. "Do you read magazines?" Joe said as I ran in to the room slipping and zooming right past him on the carpet. My sandle's grips suck!

"Well counted and I have only read like sevin." I walked over to the framed poster. "This is a replica of the my first magazine."

Joe grabbed all the convently placed three permeant markers "take the poster out of the frame and we will sign it."

"Joe you don't have to do that!"

"Well you saved us from the death of screaming fans, your giving us a place to stay, and food to eat so it's the least we can do." Nick said putting his arm around me and leaning on me like I do to my friends. But I didn't push his arm off like they normally do. I took the frame down and got the poster out. They pulled the cap off the markers in a wave like the ones you do at sports. They all signed it and Kevin put it in the frame.

"Hey Rachel" Haley said. I turned around and she pushed the standee down on me and I fell over. The boys and Haley started laughing hard.

"This feels so wrong!" I said from under the standee trying to prop it back up. Finally Nick and Joe where sick of seeing me fall over a countless times, and helped me prop him back up.

"Okay Rachel but I got to go feed Cassy. But I will be back with Cassy!" Haley said then ran out. I thought I was getting to stupid for her. Nick shrugged then acted like there was a big problem going on.

"Well if one of us is going to stay in hear over night it should be the one who is not afraid of posters staring at you twenty-four seven." Nick said. He sat down on the bed soon fallowed by Kevin. Joe walked over to me and leaned on me like Nick had earlier.

"And you better be okay with a night light too... I'm still scared of the dark. So..." I said pulling my hood over my head again. Then getting pulled off again but by Joe this time.

"Well to tell the truth... but... Don't tell any one this not even Haley! But... I'm still scared of ...the dark too..." Joe said to me.

"Really?" Kevin, Nick, and I said in unison. What is with us saying stuff in unison?!?!

Joe started laughing and fell on the floor yet again tripping me for what seemed to be the billionth time. I guess I am a big klutz. "No!! But I fooled you all good!" I felt pretty dumb.

"Well well well. What do we have hear." Kevin said getting up and walking to the book shelfed and homed many Jonas biographies. Including the two home made ones _all you need to know on Joe_ and _JONAS! The book. _I ran in front of the book shelf to block him from getting to the books that I had made.

"Nothing nothing at all."I pulled them down and put them in the closet. Nick got up and retreved them once I was a safe distince from the door.

"They look like home made fan books! Joe catch" Nick through onr of the books at Joe.

"Wow! Rachel you are one dovted fan! Wait what the crap is this..." he turned the page to the test results. I took the test to see what Jonas I would marry. I got Joe and was so happy! "I'm not only the guy of your dreams obviously you're the girl of my dreams."


End file.
